Recuerdos de un Elfo
by chikredfield
Summary: Legolas, descubre una gran amiga , una pequeña y dulce niña, pero la deja de ver y se reencuentra con ella despues de varios años ¿Se reconoceran?.... Enterense


**CAPITULO 1:**

"**DULCES RECUERDOS"**

Legolas estaba recargado en uno de los majestuosos balcones de Rivendel, observando el magnifico paisaje, recordando a Frodo, Gandalf, Ada , Galadriel , Bilbo , a todos ellos que junto con Aragorn y otros habian logrado vencer el mal en Mordor , luchando contra Sauron y su ejercito , saliendo victoriosos , disfrutando su triunfo y los buenos tiempos que empezaban. Le llego un recuerdo dulce de una pequeña niña de unos 10 años que habia conocido en Minas Tirith, se llamaba Lariann , era bonita, blanca de cabello rulo, castaño claro , con unos ojos azul rey que brillaban desde gran distancia , rasgos finos, muy tierna.

La encontro escondida, en un rincon de la cuidadela , temblorosa , incada con sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas , llorando. Legolas la vio desde lejos, vio como orcos destruian la cuidad, llena de caos, incendiada, y totalmente destruida.

Fue rapidamente a rescatarla, ya que un orco habia fijado su vista hacia la niña. El orco habia sacado su sable para atacarla, pero una flecha le atravezo el pecho antes de que pudiera dar el primer golpe , cayo al suelo rapidamente. Legoles vio a la niña que no dejaba de temblar , tenia los ojos cerrados , llorando.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Legolas dulcemente. La niña hizo caso omiso y siguió llorando, Legolas se inclino al par de ella y puso su mano en la barbilla de la niña

-No te preocupes, ya se fue-. La niña abrio sus brillantes ojos y vio al elfo que le estaba hablando.

-Los mounstros van a matarme- dijo la niña entrecortada

-Claro que no, yo te protegere, ven conmigo- dijo Legolas, dandole la mano a la niña

La refugio en un lugar seguro, se asersioro que no hubiera peligro. Le habia dicho que si la encontraran ella gritaria y el iria a su rescate.

Ya después de haber sido victoriosos en Minas Tirith , Legolas fue hacia el refugio donde se encontraba la niña. Entro al refugio y salio la niña corriendo hacia el, dandole un abrazo

-Gr… gracias- dijo Lariann

- No te preocupes , ya estas a salvo, ya se acabaron los mounstros - dijo seguramente- Y tus papas?-

La niña solo le brotaron lagrimas de sus grandes ojos, Legolas comprendio , sus padres estaban muertos.

-Sh, shh, esta bien- dijo Legolas abrazandola

-Como te llamas?-

-Lariann-

-Mucho gusto Lariann, yo soy Legolas del Bosque -

-Eres un elfo?

-Si.., de seguro me delataron las orejas verdad?-. La niña echo una risa curiosa

Aragorn y Gimli llegaron al refugio

-Legolas, tenemos que ir a Mordor, Frodo nos necesita- dijo Aragorn

-Vamos Legolas, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Gimli

-Esta bien - dijo Legolas

-Te vas a ir?- dijo la niña asustada, jalandolo de la ropa

-Solo por un tiempo, no te preocupes…… Ten, es un amuleto elfo , te mantendra a salvo y feliz- dijo el elfo, dandole el amuleto en su pequeña mano.

Desde ese momento , se volvieron amigos, después de la destrucción de Mordor, Lariann lo habia aceptado como un tio hacia ella . Legolas siempre la iba a visitar cuando estaba en Minas Tirith , aprovechando para ver a su viejo amigo Aragorn. Solo la podia ver ahí o en Rivendel, ya que en el Bosque de los elfos, no se permitian niños , pero el siempre le contaba de lo magnifico que era su hogar , ella siempre queria ver ese lugar .

Se dejaron de ver desde hace 10 años , su partida fue triste. Legolas iba a partir al Bosque de los elfos donde ella no lo podia acompañar. Era una contienda solo para elfos , donde duraba 10 años. La niña quedo sola y desconcertada , era como si su unico ser querido se fuera para siempre, 10 años eran mucho, ella desaparecio de Minas Tirith , nunca mas se supo de ella.

Legolas seguia contemplando el horizonte , recordando a sus amigos y a Lariann.

-Legolas!!- . Recordo esa voz grave de un viejo amigo. Volteo y vio a Gimli

-Gimli?- dijo Legolas extrañado. Ya no era el mismo , habia envejecido , su barba gris , su pipa, y al parecer el mismo carácter

-Claro que soy Gimli!!, que ya te habias olvidado de mi?

-Claro que no mi amigo, mis pensamientos son siempre de mis amigos- dijo Legolas, abrazando a Gimli.

-Y que tal Aragorn y Arwen?-

-Ya tuvieron 2 hijas mas- dijo Gimli.- El chiquillo es una tormenta, siémbreme jala la barba!-

-Todavia Eledrion sigue igual?- dijo Legolas

-Si, cada vez peor, pero ya ves, desde que te fuiste soy el tio que agarra de juguete - dijo Gimli dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Legolas

-Pero, ya estoy de regreso mi amigo, me va a tocar a mi tambien-

-Pues ahora te toca a ti, tuve que soportar al niño 10 años!- dijo Gimli

-Y Lariann, Como esta?-

-….No hemos sabido nada de ella, desaparecio, después de tu partida, la buscamos, pero no tuvimos éxito… Lo siento-. Le cambio la cara Legolas, no sabia , que Lariann, habia desaparecido, la raptaron?, o simplemente se fue porque no tenia a nadie mas que a el, era una niña de 10 años, como iba a sobrevivir sola?

-Oye, me tienes que contar de cómo te fue?, Te tenemos preparado un banquete por tu bienvenida- dijo Gimli esquivando el tema

Todos estaban disfrutando de la cena , hasta que un elfo entro e interrumpio la cena.

-Un forastero-. Habia algunas veces en donde vagos entraban a Rivendel sin permiso alguno

-No dejen que escape- diju otro elfo

Todos fueron por lados distintos. Legolas estaba revisando la parte del puente donde conducia un lago , Legolas era el elfo mas cauteloso de todos , no hacia ningun ruido . Vio al intruso, tenia un manto negro que le cubria todo el cuerpo, y una capucha que no le dejaba ver el rostro , pero lo que mas le extraño fue ver que el intruso se detuvo en el pozo que se ubicaba a lado del puente, recordo la vez cuando el y Lariann veian su reflejo y aventaban piedras al pozo.

Legolas se acerco lentamente hacia el intruso , y de pronto lo agarro por la espalda, el intruso pataleo, pero Legolas lo tenia muy bien atrapado hasta que el individuo saco una pequeña bolsa de tierra y se la avento a los ojos , esto le permitio al intruso zafarse e irse rapidamente.

Pocos minutos después llegaron un grupo de elfos a auxiliarlo , lo pusieron sobre una cama.

-Le pusieron polvo de las Yadias, se recuperara, lo cegara por unas horas- dijo un elfo

-Se escapo?- dijo Legolas adolorido

-Desgraciadamente , fue solo un vago, lo curioso es que no robo ninguna cosa, solo vino a curiosear

-Tienes que descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de el mas tarde- dijo por ultimo Gimli

Legolas duro toda la tarde reposando y descanzando sus ojos, hasta que anochecio. Abrio sus ojos levemente , veia un poco borroso, ese polvo que le habia echado era muy penetrante, fue hacia el lago y se lavo sus ojos , y asi fue a dar un paseo, ya que los elfos nunca dormian

Legolas recorrio un caminillo que conducia a Rivendel , era precioso , pues tenia un sin fin de arboles frondosos, y un rio pequeño en donde se reflejaba la noche y las estrellas. De un salto, brinco hacia unos arboles para ver la noche, duro varios minutos hasta que oyo unas pisadas. Volteo haciabajo y vio al intruso , lo vigilo para ver sus movimientos, lo mas curioso del individuo fue ver que se sento debajo de uno de los arboles, observando el rio con cautela , Legolas sabia muy bien que los vagabundos nunca contemplaban el paisaje, eran solo unos corruptos, solo robaban y mataban , esta persona era muy distinta a los demas vagos. Siguio observandolo, hasta que el intruso fue al rio, se quito su manto negro y vio un cuerpo femenino, esto le impacto a Legolas, nunca penso que seria una mujer , y luego vagabunda , se veia a lo lejos aunque estaba de espaldas , se notaba que era bonita la mujer, pues era alta, blanca, con su cabello chino , color castaño claro y con una bella figura, se quito la demas ropa que traia , y quedo completamente desnuda, esto desconcerto a Legolas, el nunca habiha visto una humana desnuda, ni siquiera a una elfa. La mujer se metio al rio a nadar , disfrutando de ese momento tan tranquilo .

Legolas tenia que atraparla, ya que habia entrado sin permiso a Rivendel y para ver si habia robado algo.

Bajo del arbol cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido alguno , la muchacha estaba ocupada nadando tranquilamente , Legolas agarro un lazo y cautelosamente lo avento hacia la mujer y la amarro.

-Ahh!!- Grito la mujer. Legolas la condujo hasta la orilla del rio. La muchacha batallo y se sacudio , esto le dificulto a Legolas su captura , la mujer agarro tierra del suelo y se la avento a los ojos de el, pero Legolas lo esquivo , la mujer le dio tiempo de desenrredarse del lazo , agarro su manta negra y se la puso rapidamente , pero luego Legolas la amenzo :

-Quedate quieta o te doy un flechazo- La muchacha estaba de espaldas , se detuvo

-Acaso va matar a una dama?-

-Usted esta detenida por haber entrado sin permiso a Rivendel-

-Esta bien, solo no me mate- dijo la mujer volteandose lentamente , en ese corto momento, le avento una daga a la pierna de Legolas, de nuevo lo esquivo , ya que sus reflejos eran asombrosos.

Cuando agarro la daga, volteo y ya no habia nadie , solo su ropà que habia dejado , desaparecio en el rio. Legolas inspecciono la ropa y encontro un amuleto , se sorprendio , pues era su amuleto de el y el se lo habia dado nada mas y nada menos que a la dulce niña que se encontro en Minas Tirith , acaso seria Lariann?, talvez si, tal vez no , ya que Legolas nunca se imaginaria a Lariann robando y vageando por lugares desconocidos , pero si seria cierto, ella habia huido, mientras el no estaba , y si se habia vuelto una fugitiva , una simple vaga?, ni siquiera le habia podido ver la cara , si veia su rostro seria obvio si fuera Lariann o no lo seria. Solo el tiempo decidiría encontrarse con esa pequeña que le habia llenado el corazon

Legolas siguió vigilando, siguiendo las pistas de la fugitiva

………………………………………………...

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encanta El Señor de los Anillos, y mas el personaje de Legolas, después veran como ira evolucionando la relacion entre ambos personajes, gracias por leerlo

Y si tienen alguna aclaracion ,opinion, o lo q sea solo echenme sus reviews

Gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo J


End file.
